Harry Potter and the Oraculum Iturum Cubile
by Aquamarinelightnight
Summary: Aight, mates- I'm back, and under a new alias! Meet Aqua! So, I really lost my muse years ago, but now, its back. This story will do a complete reboot. I have left it up so you may give me feedback on this one, versus the reboot. The reboot is narrated very differently. Anima Desiderium- Please Read
1. Prolouge

A/ I own nothing but the plot and whatever characters I chose to add

**Fanfic- Harry Potter**

_"I love you… Harry." Before breathing one more harsh breath and then, simply stopping. Harry remembered their last words, her bitterly saying "To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful." He hadn't gotten it at first. They had been arguing the past week, much to Ginny's delight. They had been in love, out of love, in again. _

_ "Hermione" He whispered desperately._

_ "Please, Hermione, please" he was begging now._

_ "No…" at that moment his heart broke, for he realized that Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, was dead, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Barely 18 years old, dead on the very day that was supposed to be a celebration of life. Her birthday. Whimpering, Harry Potter broke down. He hugged her limp, body, cold with death and whispered "Please come back. I'll do anything..." the last bit came out as more of a croak than whisper. "I will kill Bellatrix Lestrange. I will kill Dumbledore and Voldemort for _

_ Harry James Potter, at that moment unwittingly made a form of the unbreakable vow, Oraculum Iturum Cubile –or the unification of two souls, upon vows at death and revenge. Gruesome, but it completed a soul bond and efficiently wiped Harry off the face of Time. To all around him it would look like he had been consumed bye a green inferno, before crumpling to ash. For Harry he would be ripped apart molecule by molecule and reassembled in a different dimension, and at a different age. But first, he would be spared the most of the pain by fainting from magical and metal exertion._


	2. The Sanctum

**A/N I am happy for the nice feedback, thanks to all who reviewed as well as subscribed, also I have meddled a bit with Harry's past, so certain things may have never happened, or I may do a tiny bit a Dumbledore bashing, Also I will involve some minor altered Norse mythology. Sorry for any spelling or spell errors. Also, concerning religion, I am sorry if I offended anyone, I am not going to really mention any specific religions, unless I deem it necessary.**

**A/N I own nothing but the plot and whatever characters I chose to add **

Recap: _For Harry he would be ripped apart molecule by molecule and reassembled in a different dimension, and at a different age. But first, he would be spared the most of the pain by fainting from magical and metal exertion._

Ch2- Winding Roads

His eyes shot open, wide. The first thing he felt was pain, more pain than any he had felt in his life, more than the basilisk venom even. He moaned before beginning to writhe and fall unconscious once more.

The man tending to him frowned, the boy shouldn't have woken. He checked his pulse before returning to his work. He then began to prepare a stronger dose of sleeping draught. To the average watcher, the young man would have seemed just that, young, until the clock struck midnight. Then he would age many years, for he was Father Time. He possessed knowledge from _Yggdrasil, __having drunk te_a from it, it imbued him with the knowledge of his who were predecessors buried in its roots, a little above _Hel,_ the world where thieves and oath breakers as well as backstabbers went.

* * *

On the Daily Prophet's front cover was an article on Boy-Who-Lived-and-Vanished. It contained many falsehoods, for the Prophet was run by Death eaters, or their followers. The article read

_Boy-Who-Lived is Boy-Who-Vanished_

_ By Rita Skeeter_

_ Yesterday evening, a break-in happened, allegedly, in the Department of Mysteries. A unnamed Auror, said "What are you talking about? No break in happened, nothing was stolen!" Strangely we hadn't even mentioned a robbery of theft. After buzzing around some more It is found that Harry Potter, Undesirable Number 1, vanished after long-time friend Harmony Gray was killed in a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange says "She aimed a curse at my back, missed by a mile, that filthy mudblood did! What was supposed to do, I spun around and crucioed her a few times before having Snoop perform the honors of bleeding her to death with Sectumsephra." Upon saying this Mrs. Lestrange began cackling loudly and we didn't get another word out of her. Witnesses to the scene like Death Eater Bill Ronillius Weasle, former friend of Harry Potter, boast that he performed the curse that sliced Neville Longbottom- the leader of the Hogwarts Rebels, and one of Harry's inner circle- that sliced off his head after performing crucio curse several (article cont. pg 6)_

Ron Billius Weasley slammed his fist down angrily. "WHY CAN'T THEY EVER MENTION ME WITHOUT STUPID FRICKING HARRY POTTER!! THEY CAN'T EVENT GET MY NAME RIGHT." he bellowed loudly. "DUMBO!!!" he called. He named all of his elves names referring to there inferior status.

"Yes? Yous is calling?" a short squat elf appeared, looking very frightened.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. To. Call. Me?" he said in a low voice emphasizing each word by kicking the elf in the ribs. Hard.

"Masters, sir is master" squeaked the terrified elf.

* * *

Harry Potter thrashed violently in his slumber screaming once before waking drenched in sweat to see a man, middle aged, maybe younger or older, as it was hard to tell stirring a pot that smelled of beef stew.

"Ah, I see you are awake, are you hungry?" Harry merely grunted a reply while trying to figure out where he was.

"W- Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, then Harry nervously reached to push his glasses up, to find much to his surprise that they weren't there. He looked around noticing seven cauldrons filled with numerous potions before saying "Where are my glasses and how come I can see?"

"Relax, you are in the Sanctum of Life. Here you are restored to complete wholeness and purity, it is, perhaps one might say the step before heaven, or purgatory. Because you have fought for honorable reasons and what not, your purgatory is nice. Everyone spends one year in purgatory if they were not baptized or have… erm, lost there virtue." He said this very quickly, and Harry had to have him repeat it.

"Sir, who are you, and why am I here?" Harry asked shyly.

"I am Tiger Eye- well, that's my skald name. My real name is Gregory De Toulis"

"Skald?" Harry said puzzled.

"Like a bard, I am a weaver of magic, and a composer of music. I was originally a Norseman, so I am a rare turn, a Saint and a Viking" He chuckled humorously. "You are here because I am going to send you back to a moment in your life, the first moment that had the biggest affect."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be given the chance to redo your life." He said this calmly, and quickly.

"But, then won't a paradox take affect? Herm- Hermione and I discussed time travel many times" Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of his lover. "If I go back in time, will I keep my abilities, like will I be an animagus still, or have the same level of magic?"

"Yes and no, you will have a higher potential to become an animagus, but no, you will not be one. You will have a moderated level of magic, if you have to much at a young age it could kill you. That's how one of my sons died"

"And what about memory?"

"You will remember nothing, but your 'conscious' will give you a push in the right direction of what or what not to do, as well as you being a slight seer **(a/n sorry)** and having an ability to sense what to do or being attracted or repulsed from friends and enemies in your life. You will also receive flashes of events that happened, much like with your connection to Voldemort."

"Oh, and will I still be a parseltounge, and whatnot?"

"Yes"

"Ok, thanks for answering my questions"

"No worries, tomorrow morning, although time is not relevant here, we will send you back. It will be painful" he cautioned.

"How do you know?"

"I've done it… Once."

"What did you do- er I shouldn't ask I'm sorry" Harry blurted out but Gregory had already turned to a cauldron and began stirring.

* * *

A/N sorry for the shrimpy chapter, I'm behind schedule so I wanted to put something out for this week. It will be more interesting in Chapter 3


	3. The Letter

"The reason we can do this is because we are here, this territory is completely neutral. Used once past as a battleground of the Gods." Gregory murmured. "Here is what you will drink, after you drink it there is one chance to go back, and it is not you that will chose, but your spirit- and your spirit will chose what is best for you. You may not succeed, and instead pass on, if you do not have a strong enough will." Gregory handed Harry the vial.

"You mean that I may not succeed in getting to the correct time!"

"Yes, in addition you must focus on the time period, or you will end up possessing something or somebody."

"Okay, down it goes!" Harry uncorked the bottle, sniffing it experimentally before downing it in one gulp. Only later did it occur to him to ask what would happen if he died in his reincarnation.

"Nothings hap-" He keeled over in mid-sentence, before disappearing completely. His body was gone, and he would have no second chance.

Gregory sighed. It was done, and Harry was the fulcrum of it all, of whether or not it all would be destroyed… because if he failed, then there would be no peace, only a flurry of chaos.

* * *

_The first thing he felt was a strange heaviness_ _dragging him down. Even as he fell he remembered. Hermione! He remembered. Time. 1997! He concentrated only on the year. Still he fell. Falling. No! No! He had to stop! Stopping. Floating. A bright light, so pleasant. His mother and his father. Beckoning, calling him. No! Hermione! Hermione… And he fell. As he fell he saw and he knew. For a small amount of time he knew everything. Hermione's worries, Ron's thought process, Dumbledore's regret, and how misguided he was. He knew, and he fell plummeting down to earth. Gone._

_

* * *

  
_

His eyes snapped open. Harry's first thought were where am I? When am I? Then he fell back to sleep, all knowledge and memories erased. It was one day before he would get his Hogwarts letter, one of the most critical points of his life.

* * *

This entire chapter is just a bit of filler


	4. The Vision

The visions didn't start until the first letter. They gradually increased, but they were so brief that Harry paid no attention to them. But on the day of the storm, the night before he met Hagrid he Saw a man, that man was Hargrid. He also Saw an Owl, which was Hedwig, but that is all in the past and this is now. His visions are more frequent but, he now keeps a journal to note them. He begins to believe he is a seer, having no clue of the truth, unable to realize that his visions only surround him. Though these events are not that far in the past, for Harry it may as well have been lifetime, while in truth it was only a few strenuous weeks. Today he is to board the Hogwarts train, today it is a most critical point in his life, as he may make the choice to befriend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and a multitude of others.

"Platform 9 ¾ you say? Ne'er heard of such a thing boy! Now move along!" The security guard looked distinctly annoyed, at this small boy, who looked like he couldn't have been older than 10 or eleven. Harry sighed unhappily, he had noticed a family of redheads speaking about a platform 9 ¾ but they had disappeared before he could talk to them.

"Hermione dear, have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, write often!" Harry pricked his ears, it was nearly time for the train to leave, so as he slinked around the corner he saw a girl preparing to …run through the wall?

"Excuse me ma'am, sir, I- I heard you mention a Hogwarts, and I was wondering whether or not-"

"Oh!" The girl, Hermione he presumed looked faintly alarmed and uncomfortable before saying hurriedly "Oh, we were just joshing around, Hogwarts is just a game we like to play" It was quite clearly a lie.

"Wait! You misunderstand me, I go to Hogwarts, you see, but I don't know how to board the train."

The girl paused, seeming to doubt him before asking "What platform do you board to get to Hogwarts?"

It was an easy question, but a muggle wouldn't have known. "9 ¾"

"Okay, didn't you get instructions on how to board the train; all muggleborns have a professor guide them on how to do that." She said this all very quickly, and Harry just stood their, with a blank look. Sighing she reiterated "_What Professor picked you up?"_

"erm, Hargrid, Rubeus Hargrid, gamekeeper. And the keeper of the keys" Harry managed to stutter out.

"And he didn't tell you how to get to Hogwarts?" she was still very skeptical, but then said "follow, the train is about to leave and if you are a muggle then on your head be it."

Harry was distinctly shocked when she melted right through the wall. Looking uncertainly at it he rushed through closing his eyes, and hoping he would not be seriously injured. Unbeknownst to him the girl's parents, smiled slightly, hoping that a friendship might bud out of it. Hermione was in an unusually bad mood, because of a nasty child, red headed, had nearly run her over when going through the wall. He had a smudge on his nose.

"Finally, hurry up get on the train. Follow me, and we'll find a compartment"

Harry was still in slight shock at her brusqueness and did nothing but nod mutely. When they found a compartment, occupied by a toad and a boy trying to catch it as well as a girl reading a magazine called the "Quibbler" he sat down. It was relatively empty. The girl sat down next to him, and an awkward silence ensued before Harry said "Every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born"

"That's very crude!" the girl said scathingly. "…My name is Hermione, and yours?"

"Harry."

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier" Then noticing the other two occupying the compartment she asked "Hello, what are your names" Harry noticed she said it in a rather condescending way, almost like Mrs. Figg.

The girl reading the magazine didn't even look up, but instead turned the magazine upside down and said "Luna"

The boy in turn stuttered a bit before saying that he was Neville. He then asked what Harry's last name was. Harry in turn lied and said it was Granger, though he had no clue why he chose that particular name.

Upon hearing Harry's choice name, Hermione looked up from a very thick tome that Harry hadn't noticed and questioned him on it, trying to see if they were in any way related. Harry eventually admitted his real name, and Hermione began to rattle off a list of books he was in. That triggered a vision and he didn't here her finish as he fell from his seat, shaking.

In his vision he Saw a girl, whom he felt distinct caution for, that girl looked a lot like Hermione in fact, rattling off a list of books. He also Saw a boy, ginger haired, rolling his eyes. Then a troll attacking Hermione. She was in almost every one of his visions. The visions began to go faster a faster, until the last think he could make out was a ginger head, the same one, although much older, and a boy, an older version of Neville, fighting. Then the vision ended.

Abruptly Harry stopped shaking, much to the relief of a nurse hovering over him, as well as the other children from his car. Groggily he said "What happened, how did I end up here? Hey, where's my stuff?!"

"You began having seizures on the train according to Miss Granger here. You stopped just now. You've been out for nearly all day, and you missed your sorting. Miss Granger has your stuff, and you still need to be sorted. It was quite a spectacle, bringing you in, and you'll find quite a few people left you gifts." She gestured to the heaps of candy and cards on a shelf next to his bed. It was substantial if he had only been out for a few hours. "When we gave you potions we also administered something that works a lot like contracts"

"Contacts" Hermione corrected.

"You won't need glasses anymore; if you want you can leave. You will be sorted at dinner"

"Can I have my notepad?"

"This?" Neville asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

"Do you want a quill?" asked Luna. "It's self-inking in case you wanted to know"

"Thanks" Harry immediately began to write down what he had Seen.

His new friends were obviously curious but they waited until he was done writing.

"C'mon Harry, let's get you sorted."

"What houses are you guys in?" Harry was relieved he remembered some of his conversation with Malfoy.

"Ravenclaw" Hermione and Luna chimed together; they were forming a fast friendship.

Neville said timidly "Slytherin. They already hate me" He sounded very depressed about it.

"Don't worry Neville, the houses judge you on whether ambition, loyalty, lust for knowledge/knowledge, or courage is the most apparent in you. If you want we can call for a re-sorting"

"I actually wouldn't mind that"

Harry grinned, "Excellent, when I am sorted, you will be to, or perhaps we can go to another school?"

Hermione greeted the idea with some enthusiasm, and Luna began talking animatedly about crumple-horned snorcracks in Europe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay Time for a poll, do you want them to stay at Hogwarts or ho to different school, if they stay at Hogwarts what house should Neville be in? Harry and Neville should be in the same house so choose wisely, in addition i may not choose Gryffindor even if it is most voted for 


	5. The Sorting

It was time for his sorting. Harry gulped nervously as the hat was placed on his head.

_ Hmmm, you are quite the interesting specimen, time travel-_

"_**Is this in my head?"**_

_Yes and there's no need to speech aloud._

_**Wait, did you say time travel?**_

_ Yes. You don't remember? Usually… oh no, this isn't your will, oh no, oh no. Forget I said anything. _

_**No! What do you mean?**_

_Can't tell you, if you don't leave it be I will make you forget._

To all watching Harry being sorted the hat seemed to squint before Harry let out one scream and fell silent. No one moved to help him because Dumbledore waved them away. To Harry his entire conversation was erased, and it seemed as if his conversation had only just started.

_Hmm you are quite an interesting specimen. Not many would be able to claim that they had united a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Although not half as well known, Slytherin the founder had been engaged to Ravenclaw, but they had dueled after he had tried to force one of her muggle-born students to leave- excuse me I am babbling now._

_**Erm, no problem**_

_ You really do belong in Slytherin, but you have a fair amount of courage. You have potential to be quite intelligent, although –no offense- you are not quite up to par with most Ravenclaws. You also pride loyalty, a good feature and in the coming time it will be important, and you will need influencet- excuse me I am babbling once more._

_**Harry remained politely silent wondering what he meant about loyalty and influence being important. **_

_You say you want to be sorted into Slytherin with Neville? Now that's true loyalty!_

_**Although Harry had said no such thing, the hat had obviously seen his thoughts.**_

_I will put you in Hufflepuff, and resort Neville as you wish!_

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Harry got up, and noticed that many people were half asleep, and the ceiling was considerably darker than when he had entered. He noticed one table clapping particularly loudly, and a boy at a Gryffindor table scowling. Harry didn't know why he noticed this of all things, but the boy seemed to have a smudge on his nose.

The Hufflepuffs seemed generally excited to have him, and gave many hearty congratulations. When Dumbledore was about to dismiss everyone the sorting hat called out "Neville Longbottom!" At first Dumbldore had looked incredulously at the hat, before seeming to talk to it, and then announced that Neville would be the first student in Hogwarts history to ever be resorted.

"Hufflepuff!"

When Neville came to join his table, Harry found out that he had been under the hat for nearly an hour and a half- a record time, in contrast to Neville's short five minutes.

That evening, Harry talked to Neville about going to another school.

"I think that Beuboxtons, or Durmstrang would be best."

"Are they good schools?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but their pretty well known, I would chose Durmstrang, actually. Beauboxtons and Durmstrang are sister schools, except one is an all female, and the other all male."

"But what about Hermione and Luna?"

"Well, usually girls go to Beuboxtons, and guys to Durmstrang, but it can be vice versa" Neville amended. "Even though the schools are at two different locations, they've been meeting in Yarklishire for several decades, much like Hogsmade. Either way, it would be a good school."

"And if they don't want to go?"

"I have a feeling that Hermione and Luna are going to go with each other, because they do seem to be friends, and if we both go, I think they will come to." Neville commented quietly.

"Ok lets talk to them in the morning, during breakfast."

"Harry, we're in different houses, even though Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are fairly friendly, it isn't wise to interrupt."

"In _Hogwarts, A History_ It says that Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff were practically sisters though."

Neville looked shocked before saying "God…, you've actually read that book? Its huge!"

"Only a few chapters."

"Well, let's talk it over tomorrow with the girls on whether we should go to another school."

"I wish we had something like phones."

"Fones?"

"Nevermind"

* * *

It is up to you now, will they go to another school, or stay where they are? I will post another chapter in one week, or two.


	6. Pathetic stress induced chapter

The next day, Harry and Neville did not get a chance to talk to Hermione and Luna during breakfast, but instead during Divinization.

"Psst, Hermione" After having gained Hermione's attention Neville slipped her a note. Unsurprisingly Professor Trelwaney didn't notice. Instead, she focused the full force of her attentions, toward seemingly- intimidating Harry.

The first thing she said when she saw him was "Oh, my, my dear- oh goodness, why I can see it in your future- death- death, you shall die faced by an enemy with insurmountable power." Her eyes widened before she shouted out one word and fainted.

Harry promptly developed an intense dislike for Professor Trelwaney. In addition he Saw a brief and certainly, quite startling image of her- with her eyes rolled to the back of her head saying something. It took him by such surprise that he gave a small shout miraculously stirring Trelwaney out of her "stupor."

"Oh, Oh my, my dear boy"

Neville whispered "Ahh, the prattling of the fake teacher." Harry chuckled, then stopped abruptly after Trelwaney whacked Neville in the head, as well as Harry.

"I see detention in the near future…" she said ominously.

In the background Harry could here someone- probably Hermione saying "well, duh- she distributes the detentions!"

By the end of class Trelwaney had threatened three students- predicted his death AND tried (and failed) to predict his age- which was a interesting, given that he was a 1st year- and therefore his age would be quite obvious.

"She's a bloody coot isn't she?" muttered Neville as they left. His conclusion seemed to be the general consensus of the entire class- of course some of them were a tad fearful of whether or not she might be accurate. Most of the Ravenclaws were smart enough to know that she was a fraud and were quick to explain to the Hufflepuffs.

"What's next?"

"Potions with Snape, rumor of the mill is he's a real ass- favors all the Slytherins, and as our luck would have it- we have potions with Slytherin."

Harry merely groaned.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

"Potter! Your late. Ten points from Hufflepuff." Harry scowled and opened his mouth to make a retort before Neville hurriedly whacked him on the back.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Harry demanded.

"Sorry- just listen, don't mess with Snape. I talked to Hermione and Luna- They say he is a total-" However, what Neville was about to say was cut off when Snape snapped out a few orders, including to get their books out.

"Professor" A drawling voice, quite condescending. It seemed familiar. Harry looked up. He did not recognize the boy, and yet he did. He knew he had never met the pale-faced child but still, he was familiar. Harry whipped out his notebook, looking for something that he though might be connected- nothing.

"Yes Draco?"

"I seem to have bruised my hand, while walking up the stairs"

Harry whispered to Neville "How do ya bruise your hand on a staircase" "Potter! One hundred points each from Hufflepuff, and detention tonight. Draco, you can go to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure the famous Mr. Potter will be delighted to take notes for you"

"Bloody Hell I will not! If you refuse to treat Neville and I right then we will leave this school. It seems that you hold a grudge against me for no apparent reason, docking a unreasonable amount of points from me-"

But Harry was cut off when Snape interjected "Detention, for the rest of the month. Longbottom, don't give me that look- Detention"

Fuming Harry left the classroom, and immediately headed to his dorm to begin packing. He knew he didn't need to explode like that, but he did. He felt like an idiot- but Snape was unbearable. He was not sure where he would go, what school- but it would be anywhere but Hogwarts.

* * *

Well, next chapter coming up tomorrow =)


	7. Discussions

OMG!! I should so learn not to make promises about posting stuff, I am so sorrry, got WAY sidetracked- Anyway here is my short, and pathetic chapter.

* * *

Harry threw stuff haphazardly into his bag, clothes, wand, everything. He was pissed. As he sat down in his dorm he pulled out a parchment and a self-inking quill and began to write.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_ I am sure you are aware already of the recent upset within my dorm-_

He crumpled it, and threw it away. This continued for several hours. By the time it was dinner, he had gone threw around thirty drafts, and he did not notice when Neville, Hermione, and Luna rushed in to ask what the matter was.

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to Harry's nearly finished final draft. "Oh! You're leaving? But what school will you attend? Durmstrang? Salem Witches and Wizards Institute? Beauboxtons?" Hermione proceeded to rattle off a list of schools, before examining his essay, gasping, seizing the quill and completely rewriting it in a matter of minutes. It read

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ Because of the recent behavior of Professor Severus Snape I Harry Potter and my close friends Hermione Grange, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood are today, at 5:00 pm withdrawing from this school to seek schooling elsewhere. Where we shall go is no business of yours, and at 5:00am tomorrow we will no longer be on school premises._

_ Thank You,_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

They all took turns signing it, and then Hermione ran up to the owlery to send it. When she came back she immediately took control.

"I anticipated something like this, so I actually sent applications for each of us to several different schools. We were accepted into each one of them. Our choices are Durmstrang, a notoriously high level academic school in all arts, including combat and the dark arts.(Neville and Harry, you only got in because your pureblood); Beauboxtons, famed for training of the more home-used skills and summoning magic of all creatures; Salem Witches and Wizards Institute which focuses on self-defense. Also a few other schools available are the Austrian Academy of Youth, where both wizards and upper-class muggle mingle, although much of it is divided by prejudice. Oh and one more school is the Polish Institute of Combat Magic and Supernatural creatures. It also is rumored to have elves teaching there." Hermione said, in a flurry of words.

They paused for a moment thinking on which school would be best.

"Also" Said Hermione "I have told the owl not to leave until 4:00 am tomorrow, so we need to leave school grounds ASAP"

"Durmstrang" Said Harry.

"I agree" Luna said in a more serious manner that she usually was. Neville found it unnerving.

"Two votes Durmstrang, where do you want Neville?"

Neville sighed deeply before saying "Durmstrang's Headmaster is Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater, and that means that he may still be in contact with You-Know-Who" It was a surprisingly insightful statement.

(ignore the dividing line above) Hermione paled abruptly. "The second best school is the Polish one."

"Can't we change my hair color or something?" Harry asked slightly irate.

Hermione sighed "I don't think so-" she cut herself off "be right back" and rushed out of the dorm and back to Ravenclaw tower for some unknown reason, leaving Harry and Neville in a stupor at her speed.

"I think she needs someone to let her in." Luna interrupted quietly.

Harry rushed over to the portrait hole and opened it just as Hermione made to pound her fist on it. It was quite comical when she fell forward, and went sprawling.

"Here, take this." She shoved a very thick book into Harry's hands.

"What- what's that?" Harry grunted under the enormity of it.

"C'mon, I'll explain once we're with the others."

……………………………………………

As soon as she sat down she began flipping pages so rapidly that it was a blur.

"Here we go! 'Blood rituals are one of the simplest ancient riddles used, but what is hard is procuring the ingredients" and she read through what was needed . "Blood of a relative, blood of a friend, dragon scale, erumpets/crumple horned snorckack horn."

"Wow, that's rather a motley collection. I don't know what a crumple-"

Luna cut him off to say "I do! As a matter of fact, I have a horn right here." She promptly pulled out an earring to show them. Hermione recognized it as a baby erumpet horn encased in what looked like plastic.

"Luna, you realize those are extremely explosive?"

At this remark they got a rather airy, if not absent-minded reply "Oh, no silly crumple-horned snorckack's are Unicorn-Erempet crossbreeds, the niceness of the unicorn breeds out the boomy-ness."

Hermione stared exasperated before saying quickly "It says here that it must be brewed on a blue moon, and that the one who is to use it must sacrifice something, and in return will gain something- depending on the value of the object sacrificed, the value of the object gained will increase-" She stopped speaking suddenly before mumbling nervously " for example death of a loved one will give you a rebirth elixir, which is made from the blood of a phoenix, death of a enemy will give you a poison so deadly that a drop could kill the entire school, death of anyone will give you a wea-"

Harry interrupted her saying "No! We Are Not Killing Anyone."

"What are the other options?" Luna asked curiously

"If you sacrifice a animal" Hermione said wincing under Harry's glare "You'll get a familiar who takes the form of that animal, I'm sorry, but death is the only way this works. You see the blood ritual is bound to death. All blood magic and rituals are."


	8. Chapter 9

I have gotten several comments on them getting divination in third year and what not, like I said, I may change certain parts of story. also, Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me.

* * *

"Hermione, it possible to give up memory?" Harry asked tentatively. After all, he had plenty to spare, some that was locked in his subconscious, and some he knew.

"No! You don't want to do that, there are other options such as giving up your name, or your firstborn child, or you can become a animagus which means you take the form of a animal, but no familiar, let me check the book for other options!" she spoke rapidly before turning several pages and blurting out "Yes! Okay, we need to donate a liter of blood, which we can obtain from a muggle blood bank"

"Blood bank?" Neville asked.

"Muggles donate blood for others to have, it saves lives. Anyway, this is even more complicated- Actually, we would each need a liter of blood, or-" she broke off suddenly before saying "I know! We can get lemmings, thousands of them die every year, and we can just accio some that are jumping off of a cliff- that is if you don't mind being a lemming?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't we just get some hippogriff feathers, it says here that if you have a part of the animal, and burn it on a eclipse, it works just as well- and you don't need death, or a snorckack horn, in addition, it says if you have a dragon scale-"

Harry interrupted Luna saying "Yes, lets do it!" quickly to dismiss though of death.

Neville spoke up nervously to change the topic "Remember the letter we wrote so long ago" He was joking. "Well, let's pack, since we can change Harry's hair color- and there's a eclipse tomorrow (which is strangely convenient) we can be at Durnstrang, and you at Beauboxtons by 5:00, and since we can see each other at Yorklishire during holidays, and it won't be much different than now- we rarely see each other anyway."

"Okay, how about this" Hermione said continuing Neville's train of thought "Neville packs both of you guys, Harry gets the feathers from Hagrid if possible, and Luna will supply other ingredients while I pack for both of us. In addition, we need to discuss budget in case we need to purchase the ingredients…"

"Don't worry, here" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of galleons (that had been oh so conveniently located).

………………..

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Authoress begins banging head on wall "I give up! I will finish this later, you shall have to be satisfied with this!"**


	9. A Miraculous Return

Hey! So, as of today I am active for the first time in 4 whole years. I'm back and ready to reboot. No longer burned out from soccer, and a heck of a lot of other stuff. So, my reboot of the first chapter, and I assure you thsi story will be longer, and have content, will be up within a few weeks. I would appreciate it if you could give me feedback on what you liked and would want kept, or trashed.

Also, for those who don't subscribe to me as an author, I will post a link, once its up.

Thanks

Aqua


End file.
